


Sunlight

by Eissa



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/pseuds/Eissa
Summary: Celene and Briala sneaking time together. (painting)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dissolute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissolute/gifts).



> Masks based on the descriptions in The Masked Empire, not the ones in DAI.

 They didn’t get much time in the sunlight together. Most of the private time they had was in Celene’s chambers late at night. Occasionally circumstances would leave them alone together during the day: moments stolen repairing a costume in a retiring chamber or in Celene’s audience chamber between interviews. But these were tense, curtain-draped things, ears straining for the quiet tread of approaching servants, ready to assume an appropriately distanced pose at the slightest sign of company.


End file.
